Ídolo
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: Narración de Judai sobre cómo conoció a Kouyou y las cosas que pasaron después. Basado en los capítulos del 10 al 15 del manga. Oneshot


¡Hi! Este one-shot se trata de la relación entre Judai y Koyo/Kouyou, para los que no lo conocen, sale en el manga y es quien le enseña a Judai el duelo de monstruos, me emocioné y escribí esto OwO

Disclaimer: yugioh gx NO me pertenece, ni tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a sus respectivos dueños, solo escribo esto para entretenerme y hacer pasar un buen rato a otros que les guste la serie y/o el manga

Aclaraciones antes de leer.

Esta desde el punto de viste de Judai como si fuera un recuerdo.

Si tienen curiosidad, en youtube están los capítulos en español hasta el 42 y bueno, voy en el cap 15 así que no me culpen si hay algo aquí que no cuadra o-o (me baso en lo que he visto hasta ahora)

Si no lees el manga queda bajo tu responsabilidad leer este one-shot, ¡advertidos! Dx no quiero reclamos sobre que di spoiler, porque esto es spoiler de 5 capítulos xD

Sin más espero les guste n-n

Ídolo

Capítulo único.

Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me enseñaste y me diste, una de esas cosas fue tu mazo, todo lo que te quedaba desde que estabas en el hospital, en ese entonces era un niño pero a medida que crecí me di cuenta de lo valioso que era y que me lo confiaste.

Todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí ¡era apenas un niño! Y bastante descuidado, más de lo que soy ahora, de hecho recuerdo haberme roto la pierna, vaya que me costaba andar con muletas y un día me salvaste de una caída. Comenzamos a conversar y conocí a la señorita Midori, su hermana mayor y quien el próximo año trabajaría como profesora en una academia de duelos, fueron muy amables y de inmediato les tomé cariño, de modo que cuando salí por fin del hospital los visitaba casi todos los días, la mayoría del tiempo teniendo duelos en los que siempre ganabas, y eso que me pasaba hasta tarde para ordenar mi deck pero tú lo hacías poco antes de empezar, y cuando perdía me animabas a seguir adelante e intentarlo de nuevo.

Incluso recuerdo que me reí y te llamé loco cuando me dijiste que había un espíritu en una carta, y justamente la que era tu favorita…Hane kuriboh, hasta mucho después supe que era verdad…

Pero, hasta ahora no he podido responder mi pregunta.

¿Por qué nunca saliste del hospital?

Sabía que colapsabas pero ¿por qué?

Esa pregunta me invadió cuando una vez fui a visitarte y antes de entrar a tu habitación escuché una conversación que tuvo con su hermana y que nombraste lo que yo te había pedido una vez…que quería verte jugando en un duelo profesional en un torneo y la señorita Midori se oponía a que salieras del hospital por miedo a que colapsaras, y yo atrás de la puerta solo escuchaba, recuerdo tus palabras muy claramente.

_-Antes que un hombre enfermo soy un duelista profesional. Si colapso como un duelista esteré satisfecho, ¡además! …además…quiero que Judai vea cómo luzco como duelista…_

Ibas en serio, se notaba en tu tono.

_-No como este hombre enfermo…quiero que me vea peleando…como… un duelista._

Al final la señorita Midori vio que no retrocederías en tu decisión y dijo que te apoyaría, mientras que yo estaba perplejo y a la vez afectado, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

Y ese día tan importante, el día del torneo, llegué tarde por quedarme dormido no importando cuánto corrí para verte, pero lo que más me afectó no fue eso, cuando llegué me enteré que colapsaste y que no despertabas, una ambulancia vino por ti y la señorita Midori, y ella parecía incluso peor que yo por la preocupación.

Recuerdo haberme culpado ¿Y cómo no? Era muy culpa, fue mi culpa. Yo pregunté si ibas a participar en el torneo a pesar de ver que estabas en el hospital. Cuando le expresé eso a la señorita trató de negarlo pero en eso estaba inconsolable, la tristeza me invadía y sentía lágrimas. Al día siguiente estaba angustiado por visitarte, me quedé mucho tiempo parado en la puerta y de repente apareciste detrás de mí, no sé cuántas veces te pedí disculpas, pero tú mi dijiste que estaba todo bien, de hecho, te veías animado y eso fue lo que en verdad me ayudó, que tú me mostraras que todo estaba bien. Poco después empezamos una conversación donde te conté avergonzado que me quedé dormido porque no pude conciliar el sueño por la emoción de verte al día siguiente, lo cual al final no se pudo y me desilusionaba, fue entonces cuando me propusiste algo que nunca olvidaré

Un duelo contra tu mejor deck.

Tenía hasta el domingo para armar el mío y tendríamos un duelo, estaba muy emocionado, ¡jugaría al fin contra tu deck real! Iba a ser un duelo serio, ocuparías el deck que usabas en los torneos y yo usaría el mejor mío. Al día esperado cuando llegué, una sorpresa me esperaba y no fue solo que no te vi en la habitación de inmediato, la señorita Midori me regaló un disco de duelo, ¡fue sorprendente! Después ella me guio hasta el techo donde sería el enfrentamiento, estaba tan asombrado de ello que eso solo fue opacado cuando me di cuenta de que estabas parado en el centro, con la ropa que usabas como profesional esperándome para empezar.

El duelo comenzó y te mostré mi mejor deck…los héroes elementales.

Fue de los mejores duelos que he tenido en mi vida y uno en lo que más me divertí a pesar de haber perdido. Además, fue en ese duelo cuando decidí que iba a ser duelista, sería lo mismo que tú y, en el momento en que dije eso me diste tu deck avisándome que dejabas de ser uno, abandonabas la vida y carrera como duelista profesional, eso fue un choque y solo me quedé parado mientras te acercaste a mí y me ponías tu chaqueta de intenso color rojo, que me quedaba grande, a la vez que me decías unas palabras que llevaría conmigo por siempre.

Poco después supe que entraste en coma, no lo podía creer y entre la tristeza que sentía te avisé, sabiendo que no escuchabas, que había entrado a un torneo de la ciudad como mi primer paso para volverme un duelista y que jugaría con diferentes personas. Después de eso salí corriendo y me descontrolé al llegar al techo y asimilar que nuestro duelo te había afectado mucho, …Pero entonces envuelto en tristeza y lágrimas conocí a Winged kuriboh y de repente de pena pasé a susto, fue cuando recordé lo que me dijiste, que un espíritu habitaba una carta de duelo y era la de quien tenía en frente que al igual que yo estaba triste por tu condición. Lo que decías había sido cierto y ahora yo podía verlo. Fue desde ese momento que Kuriboh se convirtió en mi compañero.

A pesar de aunque sé que no lo sabrás de mis propias palabras … Gracias, me inspiraste a ser lo que soy ahora. Eres y serás mi ídolo y…

No sabes cuánto espero a que despiertes.

Y cuando lo hagas, ¡tengamos nuevamente un duelo divertido!

oo—oo—oo

_-Judai…no importa contra quién te enfrentes…sé un duelista que disfrute los duelos. ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Judai!_

_oo—oo—oo _

-Fin one-shot-

Quisiera que hubieran puesto a Koyou en el anime TT-TT aunque de ser así cambiaría mucho la historia… y sobre eso ¡Wow!, ¡en serio les recomiendo leer el manga! Yo me lo estoy empezando a releer (porque recuerdo haber llegado hasta cierto capítulo solamente, pero había sido de cifra pequeña) y en serio que leerlo vale la pena…no entiendo por qué no lo leí antes -.-

Bueno, bueno, solo vine a dejar esto por aquí que escribí en una tarde y me voy mejor a avanzar con los fics que tengo pendientes xD

Espero les haya gustado y sería genial que dejaran sus opiniones n-n

¡Bye bye!


End file.
